Technical Field
The invention relates to folding portable furnishings, e.g., lawn or beach chairs, cots, tables, and the like.
Discussion of Art
Folding furniture, generally, is well known and has been used a long time. The general intent of folding furniture is ease of storage and portability, i.e., the furniture can be set-up for use and then folded down for transport and/or storage in a space of smaller volume than what the furniture occupies in its set-up condition. It also has been noted that it would be desirable to have the furniture fold down to fit within a space of minimum possible perimeter, i.e., for purposes of shipping the furniture at a minimal rate when the shipping rate is based in part on the volume and perimeter of the package to be shipped. However, the collapsibility of known folding furniture has been limited by certain design features, for example, the mutual arrangement of members to fold against each other without needing to disassemble and re-assemble the article.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a folding furnishing that does not easily or unintentionally collapse from its set-up condition, especially when in use, and that tends to remain in its folded condition, for example, during storage and/or transport.